


A road towards recovery ( or worse )

by SingSingy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big brother Dream, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I will add character tags when theyre introduced ;], Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Other, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSingy/pseuds/SingSingy
Summary: Narrowing his eyes Dream looked around for a house, or any kind of place he could use for the night. Luckily enough he soon spotted a cabin on its own in the middle of nowhere, it was quite rundown so he wouldn't be surprised if no one lived in such a home. He grinned, tightly held onto his sack, and quickly ran towards the cabin in a hurry. Soon enough Dream had arrived at the doorstep and without warning swung the door open.orDream finds a lonely child
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 415





	1. |

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Walls Are Crumbling (I am, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441998) by [LexWithAnX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX). 



> Hey hey uh, I wrote this at 1 am lol so there's bound to be mistakes somewhere lol, this fic was heavily inspired by another but basically what if Dream found Tommy before the SBI came back to him. ( I recommend you read the work that inspired this one for a bit of context)

He scampered as fast as he could throughout the wilderness, he was a long distance away from his home, and Dream just wanted to head back. He had already successfully acquired the items he needed, and now he just had the task to find his way back. Dream sighed, perhaps he could have called for backup. The people in the town were always ready to assist, but Dream was stubborn, and the thought of needing the help of others or even relying on others made him sick.

" _shit_ " He frowned, glancing at one of his injured legs. Maybe he should have listened when they told him a 12-year-old wouldn't be fine in the outside world. Well, there were quite a few things he regretted not doing before adventuring out. But it didn't matter now, Dream was already fixated on coming back alive and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. 

...and maybe if he ignored the fact that it was slowly becoming late it wouldn't be a problem.

Carrying the heavy amount of items in his sack was hard enough but now that eventually, mobs would be out wasn't exactly what Dream wanted to deal with. So with a heavy heart, he began to wander outside the path to his home to seek shelter for the night. Perhaps he could use his childlike demeanor to gain pity. He wasn't naive, far from it, sure he was considerably young but that didn't mean he was foolish like your everyday child. He was quite smart and Dream would often brag about his skills to every kid he had come across. So it wasn't a big surprise when he had made enemies with almost every kid he had encountered.

Narrowing his eyes Dream looked around for a house, or any kind of place he could use for the night. Luckily enough he soon spotted a cabin on its own in the middle of nowhere, it was quite rundown so he wouldn't be surprised if no one lived in such a home. He grinned, tightly held onto his sack, and quickly ran towards the cabin in a hurry. Soon enough Dream had arrived at the doorstep and without warning swung the door open.

As soon as he did he noticed how broken the door itself was, if he had swung the door any harder he was certain it would completely detach itself from the wall. Dream winced, yeah, there definitely shouldn't be anyone living here that's for sure. Slowly, he placed his belongings onto the floor and lightly had the door shut before taking in his surroundings. Besides the broken walls, plates, and furniture, he was sure that staying here for the night wouldn't be so bad. Dream slowly walked around, if his leg wasn't injured he would probably be messing around a lot more.

Though a staircase that leads up to a hallway caught his attention, there were 3 doors, one on the very end of the hallway, one on the right, and one on the left. Curiously he first walked to the one at the very end and peeked inside, he was careful in fear of accidentally causing more damage to any broken doors as he did so. He blinked, it was a fairly normal room, having common furniture such as a bed, a desk, and a few other items on the ground. But besides that, the room looked entirely devoid of life, as if it hadn't been touched for years or so he thought. But what was especially concerning was the few daggers and small weapons scattered on the floor. Whoever was here definitely seemed to be in a hurry, but Dream didn't mind the extra weapons, I mean, who would? It could serve good use in the future after all.

  
Right after he glanced at the one on the left and once again looked inside. Now this one seemed a lot more..calmer? 'Was that the right word?' He pondered. The room wasn't as badly damaged as the other, it looked fairly clean and comfortable really. But, this room seemed as devoid of life as the room before, as there was dust everywhere. And the only thing that seemed remotely out of place was the broken guitar beside the bed. Dream hummed, there wasn't anything that seemed particularly useful so he softly closed the door. 

And now, there was the last door, Dream didn't know why but there was such underlying anxiety as he stared at it. Things like 'the last whatever" were fairly something the was very climactic in media. Taking a deep breath, Dream opened the door and stepped inside.

Dream immediately picked up on the fact that this room was quite larger than the other two, with there being two beds instead of one and there were a lot of childlike toys laying on the ground. On one side there was a considerable amount of bee-related objects, but there were also a few standard child toys as well. It seemed...messy and disorganized by the looks of things. The bed on the side had a few plushies and no blanket, which was strange but he didn't care about the minor inconvenience. With the number of things, you'd imagine there wouldn't be so much..dust on them. But that was something Dream didn't care about anymore. What caught his interest was the other side of the room, which seemed a lot more lively. A bed with a red blanket that seemed messy, a wooden sword that looked as if was being used often, books, and toys. It especially surprised Dream that this side of the room looked   
Alive.  
No dust.  
And books that seemed as if were being read recently.

Was,  
Was there someone living here? But if that were indeed the case, why aren't they in any of the rooms? Dream frowned, and as a stubborn little kid, he was determined to find an answer.

Walking out he made sure to shut the door before heading out. There should be at least other places he hadn't looked at yet. He quickly walked down the stairs in excitement before wincing at the discomfort his leg was in. 'Oh, right, my leg still hurts' Dream sighed but it wouldn't hurt if he put the injury aside for now right? Once he was on the first floor again he found another set of doors, one being slightly opened. He decided to head towards that one first but he wasn't surprised to see your ordinary bathroom. Dream was kinda anticipating something else but shrugged it off. And finally, he arrived at the last door he could find in this cabin and opened it.

  
Time seemed to stop as he gathered a view of the room, which was just a normal kitchen. But what Dream wasn't expecting was a kid sitting on one of the chairs, sleeping. He silently looked at them and could tell how injured the kid was.  
What the Fuck.  
Even Dream could tell he wasn't being fed enough, the kid looked fairly skinny but was skinny enough as to where you can immediately tell it wasn't normal. The kid was sleeping, head on the table with both his arms crossing under it. A plate of (is that even food-?) a small amount of food was right next to the kid's head as well. 

Dream scrunched his nose in disgust.  
Not at the kid, but at the adults who would even allow this to happen to someone this young in the first place. It reminded him a lot about how he was also left to fend for himself when he was younger, the only reason he was still alive was that he came across that town that happily helped him and accepted him. This was different though, the kid was so far away from any human civilization that if he even left this home Dream was certain he would most likely be dead.

Now the question was if he should wake the kid up or not, would he be attacked on sight, or would there be immediate fear in the kid's eyes? He didn't want to risk anything, so his best option was to at least carry him to a bed. Dream was fairly strong so he had no problem carrying the kid and placing him down onto a random bed. But he could most definitely use some assistance now and even though he didn't want to in the first place he now had a good enough reason to bring his communicator out of his pocket and message the adults in his town for help. 

Dream was quick to send his coordinates and explain the situation. Once he was certain that help was on its way he looked over at the kid and sighed before softly ruffling the kid's hair in an attempt of comfort. 

" I swear I'll make the ones who made you hurt pay. " 

  
" I promise"


	2. ||

* * *

The first thing Tommy felt was a warm soft blanket on him, and a bed that was unfamiliar to him. He grunted, slowly sitting up and yawning before properly opening his eyes. But sometimes he had wished he never woke up again, he was alone, hurt, and abandoned by those he thought were family.

' was being left alone normal? Or was he just that bad of a person that they decided he wasn't worth being taken care of?'

He, he really didn't like thinking of such things, it made him feel sad, and the urge to cry surfaced just at the thought. But soon enough Tommy came to his senses and realized that this, this wasn't home.

Where the fuck was he?

Tommy immediately started to panic as he looked at himself but came to a halt when he noticed most of his wounds were bandaged and being, by the looks of it, treated carefully.

' i don't wanna be okay ' he thought, grimacing at the thought of someone loving him, his family left him on his own so why the fuck should he be okay with being treated so kindly? He just wanted to disappear and never bother anyone anymore.

" Oh, you're awake? " 

His head quickly turned to the source of the voice, there sat a boy who was taller than him and also seemed bandaged up, but not to the degree that Tommy was in. Without saying a word he tilted his head suspiciously, who the hell was this guy? Though the guy had quickly caught onto what Tommy was thinking and held his hand out to him.

"The names uh, Dream. What about you? "

" That's a stupid name " 

Fuck. He messed up his introduction already, Tommy was always one to speak his mind though.

~~Maybe that's one reason why he wouldn't be loved again.~~

Tommy quickly prepared himself to be yelled at as he looked down in fear.

But the guy (now named Dream) snickered in response to his undoubtedly rude comment.

'Huh?'

" Hey, you didn't have to be that rude y'know? But my creativity is pretty shit not gonna lie, " Dream chuckled, 

" What? Aren't you uh, mad at me? "

" What's that supposed to mean? Like hell I'd be offended by something like that, "

" R-really? "

" Is it really that hard to believe? Trust me I've faced worse " 

Tommy blinked, to his surprise Dream was a chill dude, but he didn't want to get attached, he shouldn't get attached. Dream coughed awkwardly before repeating his question.

" And you are...? "

" oh-! Uh; the names Tommy! Or you can call me Big T if you want! "

" I am not calling someone shorter than me 'Big T' "

" Well fuck you too I guess " 

The room was silent for a moment before both of them suddenly erupted in laughter. And Tommy couldn't help but let a smile form on his face for the first time in what seemed like years. The last time he felt genuine happiness was honestly the last conversation he had with Tubbo and he couldn't help but frown. Just thinking about the past made him nauseous. 

And maybe Dream noticed his slight change in attitude because he quickly asked another question.

" How old are you by the way? "

" 12 " 

Tommy quickly answered, as stupid as it sounds Tommy sought approval from Dream for some reason. Even though they had barely met a few minutes ago, but he was still pretty wary of this new guy so he had to play it cool. After all 'be careful of strangers' is what Philza always told him.

..Philza..

" what the hell man " Tommy blinked, he didn't know if he was meant to hear that, since Dream had made sure to mutter it as quietly to himself as he could. 

" So your 12 then.. Well since you told me your age I guess it's only fair that I gave you mine too, uh I'm 17 "

17.. So he wasn't an adult then, well, at least not yet? Tommy stared before he then nodded in acknowledgment. He allowed himself to relax a bit, but that didn't mean he wasn't still confused at his situation, actually, he had so many questions he wanted to ask this guy. So Tommy spoke, 

" So how the fuck did I get here? " 

" Oh, okay, well, I knew you would ask that. So um, basically, I found you, and then I got some other people to help me carry you here so we can help you out. You did look a little, uh, nevermind you looked really injured so I thought it was the least I could do " 

" ...What do you want? "

" Hm-? "

" You want something in return right? Well, fuck y- "

" HEY "

Tommy froze at the sudden shout from Dream and panic began to rise as he stared blankly at him. Dream on the other hand simply sighed, placed his hands softly on Tommy's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

" um, i- sorry for yelling at you, okay? Look, I don't want anything, it's called being a nice person. Ever heard of that? "

Tommy blinked, he didn't expect Dream to be so blunt, all he could do was nervously nod.

" good good, hey, do you want to look around a bit? If you're okay now I mean, "

The thought of being able to get up and explore his surroundings more quickly made Tommy excited and it was as if nothing had happened when he looked up at Dream and smiled brightly.

" Hell yeah! "

\- - - 

It took a while for Tommy to properly walk, but soon enough he gained his balance and once he was standing he soon realized that he was in some sort of long..shirt? Well, whatever it is it he didn't care. But he did find some sort of 'comfort' in his old clothes, which made him feel safe while also reminding him of, home... It certainly did feel free to be out of it though he had to admit. 

" Dream! I'm readyyyyyyy!!!! "

He shouted, maybe a bit too loud since he began to hear the tired voices of other patients. Now that he thought of it, he pondered on what time it even was, thankfully Dream came back right on time.

" Hey hey hey dream "

" what do you want- " Dream smiled softly, looking down at his new friend.

" What time is it- "

" oh uh, it's early in the morning that's for sure if that answers your question, "

Tommy nodded, a small " ohh " escaping his lips as he did so.

" So can we go outside now? " He asked in a somewhat childlike manner, Dream ruffled his hair lightly before nodding.

" yeah yeah we're heading out now "

" WOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

" shhh! You're way too loud "

" Oops sorry, big D- "

Dream let out a very audible wheeze. 

" BIG D?!? "

" HEY FUCKHEAD YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET "

" _**tOmMY**_ \- " 

As they both ran out of the infirmary a very afar voice called out "language!" And honestly, Tommy could care less, he was having fun and that's all he wished for.

" For a kid, you know a little too much cuss words- "

" so? Are you gonna tell me to stop? " 

" Nah lmao "

_'Did Dream just say lmao out loud-'_ Tommy couldn't help but snicker at it. Dream rolled his eyes before stopping them. Confused, Tommy looks up, and Dream simply points.

" You wanna check out the garden? "

" hMmm sure okay " Tommy grinned before running towards the direction dream pointed towards.

" I'll race you there! "

" Tommy you're still hurt- " 

Dream tried to say but was too late as Tommy was already out of sight, sighing he ran after the boy hoping he didn't get hurt.

Tommy was always one to be wild, even exhausting his own family by the abrupt energy he always had. And Tommy acknowledged that and clearly didn't see anything wrong with it. But he was excited to see a garden and other things that would be outside, Philza, Techno, and Wilbur had always been protective of both him and Tubbo. Tommy felt happy during those times, back when it seemed like he was really cared for.

Back when he had a family.

He stopped, clutching his big shirt as he felt as if tears were making their way on his face. 

_'NononononoNONONONO'_

Tommy quickly began to panic, he couldn't cry.

Not in front of Dream at least.

Dream.

Where was he?

Did he leave him behind that quickly?

He looked up to see if Dream was near.

Oh.

There's a bee.


	3. |||

Sure Dream expected the kid to be wild, I mean, aren't kids always like that? But he most certainly didn't like how Tommy left him behind. Both of them were hurt and if Tommy or even himself got injured again he'd probably get yelled at by Bad again. Oh boy, Bad was someone he didn't wanna mess with. 

" Tommy wait up! " Dream shouted, running right after Tommy, it certainly didn't help with his leg injury from yesterday but he didn't care, he could handle it! 

It took a bit but he was able to catch up with Tommy, hunched over he took a breath of fresh air before properly looking at Tommy.

" Hey, you didn't need to run back there- " Dream paused and he quickly tried to take in how Tommy's current state was.

Tommy was on his knees, sobbing, his eyes fixated on a lonely bee.

'does he hate bees or something?'

Not wanting to scare Tommy Dream lightly tapped his shoulder in a way to get Tommy's attention.

" Hey, you good dude? "

Apparently his attempt to not scare Tommy was a failure as Tommy jumped at the contact and his head nervously turned to look at Dream. It took a while for Tommy to become remotely responsive, there was only silence as he stared at Tommy's ocean eyes. After what felt like an hour Tommy quickly flinched and he wiped his tears as fast as he could before trying to speak.

" i- i- "

" Take your time "

Tommy nodded, choking back tears, and took a deep breath before attempting to speak once more.

" w-what's up big D? "

Dream didn't like the forced smile Tommy gave him, he didn't like it at all.

" Hey, Tommy, I want you to do what I say okay? " 

He got a nod.

Dream wasn't good at this whole comforting thing but he did his best. Lifting his hand he softly placed it onto Tommy's back and began to rub Tommy's back carefully.

" breath in "

Tommy did as he was told.

" now breath out " 

Tommy did so.

This repeated for quite a while before Tommy was no longer shaking and no more tears were being shed. Dream looked at Tommy before speaking.

" What happened back there? "

" mmm "

" huh? "

" mmim sorry i-its fucking stupid "

" it's not stupid at all, got it? I'm here to listen to you "

" .... I miss my family "

Dream stared at Tommy, his gaze softening before he pulled Tommy into a hug.

" I'm not sure when you'll be able to tell me what happened but I want you to know I care about you, I know it's kinda weird since we've only met today but, you fucking deserve better "

  
" do I? "

" yeah "

" .... t..tthanks "

" no prob, do you wanna go to that garden now? "

  
" ..yeah " 

  
Dream didn't know if it was the right call to leave that conversation there, should he have comforted him more? Was he too forward? Fuck man, he didn't know what he was meant to do, maybe he shouldn't have let Tommy outside yet, he was barely getting healed after all.

But the joy on Tommy's face was something he felt proud to admit was caused by him. 

  
The walk to the Garden was considerably long, even though they had both previously been running towards it. But the silence between both him and Tommy was something that Dream had grown fairly comfortable with throughout the day.   
Once in a while Dream would occasionally glance at Tommy which only lead them to awkwardly stare at each other. He chuckled, Dream could get used to this. Hopefully, Tommy felt the same way. 

" What's your favorite kind of flower? " Dream asked in an attempt to make conversation with the boy. Tommy blinked, he looked at Dream nervously before changing his gaze towards the ground.

  
" yellow.. "

" huh? "

" i- I like the yellow ones " Tommy murmured, Dream smiled at the response and nodded.

" They're pretty cool " 

" what about you? uh, what's your favorite? "

He hummed, looking at the sky before promptly looking towards a few flowers on the ground. 

" Mine are the blue ones "

Tommy nodded, looking deep in thought and staring blankly as they proceeded to walk alongside each other. Dream couldn't help but wonder what was going through Tommy's head this whole day. If he was 12 years old and woke up in a new place with no family he'd most likely be freaking out. And yet Tommy simply stayed quiet for most of the time they spent together, speaking when he felt comfortable or just to make funny rude comments at anything he saw. But now Tommy was quiet because of whatever happened back there. 

It's fine, Dream can handle it, right? 

  
" Is this the place you were talking about? "

Finally snapping back to reality, Dream looked up with Tommy at his side pointing to multiple patches of flowers and vegetables, a brown fence surrounding the place. Yup, it was the garden Dream had been referring to. He nodded,

" Yeah! It is haha, let's head over there "

Softly reaching for Tommy's hand he smiled awkwardly, but Tommy seemed to gladly accept it as he held Dreams hand. Though by the looks of it he looked quite embarrassed, Dream chuckled at the reaction before guiding them towards the garden. Once they arrived Tommy quickly let go of Dreams hand (was he disappointed by it? Of course not, at least, he wouldn't admit it in public) and he immediately rushed over to the multiple flowers, most specifically, the yellow ones. Making a glance at Dream in a manner that could only signify him saying 'come over here and join me' and Dream gladly followed along with him.

" So is there a reason you like the yellow ones? " 

Tommy hummed, carefully picking a few flowers from the ground, " I think they're cool.. "

" Understandable " Dream snickered as he slowly sat himself down near Tommy. The place was suddenly silent as he observed Tommy, not having a clue what the small boy was doing. After a couple of flowers were collected Tommy began fiddling with them, well, at least that's what Dream thought was going on. He was tempted to ask what he was doing but he could tell that Tommy was very immersed in whatever it was he was doing. And Tommy seemed like he was in a position of relaxation, so he would have to ask later than he assumed. 

Wait.

" Are....are you making a flower crown? "

At the comment, Tommy jolted upright before quickly looking towards Dream in embarrassment as he hid the halfway done flower crown in his hands. 

" N-No! W-why the fuck would I make a flower crown?! "

" Sounds like someones embarrassed - "

" IM NOT FUCKING EMB-BARASSED! " 

" you don't even know how to say embarrassed right- "

" FUCK YOU! " 

" Yeah yeah, whatever " Dream laughed towards the currently fuming child in front of him. Though he had to say, he was impressed. He didn't even know how to make a flower crown himself but he assumed Tommy must have been taught by someone in his family. Where the fuck were they anyway? 

  
" Soooooooooooo....can you teach me? "

Tommy blinked, facing Dream he tilted his head in both confusion and disbelief,  
" What? " 

" Pleaseeeeeeee- "

" OkAy okay!!! Jeez... you're so cc-clingy " 

Dream smiled, content that he had convinced the child to help him. You can't even blame him, making flower crowns seem like a good way to spend time especially when you're bored. 

" Okay so first- "

  
\- - - 

" Your's looks ugly " Tommy joked as he held a perfectly good flower crown in his hands, almost like the ones you'd see in a fairytale or a drawing. He had proudly shown off the finished product to Dream when he had finished. Dream, on the other hand, was holding a barely well-constructed flower crown, it seemed like if you had so much as lightly touched it it would fall apart instantly. Dream scoffed sarcastically as he playfully hit Tommy.

" Hey! I'm pretty sure mine is perfectly fine "

"It sucks ass!! "

" Your's sucks ass! " 

" IT DOES NOT!! "  
" IT REALLY DOES "  
" YOUR JUST MAD IT DOESN'T LOOK AS COOL AS MINE DICKHEAD "   
" TOMMY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KEEP CURSING- "   
" YOU SAID THE F WORD THOUGH!!! "  
" YOU'RE LITERALLY A CHILD "   
" I AM NOT A CHILD! IM A BIG MAN!! "  
" In your dreams- " 

" I don't wanna be here anymore, you're bullying me " Tommy spoke in a childlike manner as he glared at Dream before momentarily sticking his tongue out playfully. Dream chuckled, " yeah yeah okay baby just admit that mine looks cool "

" if I say your stupid flower crown isn't stupid will you call me Big T? "

" ......fine "

Tommy giggled at Dreams hesitant answer,   
" Dream your flower crown..is kinda good I guess- "

" I can't possibly see that as you being serious "  
" Well you shouldn't have in the first place Big D "

" _Please don't call me Big D-_ "  
" I'll call you what I want bitch!! " 

" oh my god, shut up- let's just get out of here now eh? " 

Tommy huffed but nodded obediently.   
" fine okayy, but can we come here again? "

Dreams' previous teasing face suddenly melted at the request, he smiled before ruffling the kid's hair as he got up. " Yeah sure, now let's go back before the other kids come here and because if the grown-ups find out you were out for so long I'll be in trouble y'know, "

" Whatever you say big D " Quickly picking up both of their flower crowns Tommy stood up before facing Dream for approval as they then began to walk towards where they had previously come from.   
The walk back was fairly entertaining for both of them as they continuously joked about random things they saw or about almost anything really. Dream was mostly in a great mood, he was very proud of how he was able to deal with the situation and he didn't think having someone to hang out with was this fun. Or maybe it was just a Tommy thing, who knows. 

Though one thing was clear and that was finding out where this kid's family went and why Tommy had been left alone to fend for himself. Dream dreaded the day Tommy decides to open up, he really wants to believe his family isn't as shitty as he thinks they are. But those are conversations and thoughts for another time, and Dream will make sure that Tommy is happy no matter what happens.

  
" Hey "

Dreams gaze turns down towards Tommy as he blinks in confusion, encouraging Tommy to continue what he has to say.

" ....here "  
Facing away Tommy hesitantly hands a flower crown to Dream, the one Tommy had made himself.

" ..its for you "

Dream could only stare in bewilderment, softly grasping the yellow flower crown before placing it on his head happily.

" heh, thanks "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I am once again writing this at 1am help /lh


	4. ||||

It was strange to say the least, Tommy still didnt know how to comprehend his current situation, it was weird being treated so nicely by someone he barely knew. ...It's fine though, as long as he's wary and careful enough he shouldn't be able to get hurt right? Yeah, yeah, that's right, he wouldn't let some green weird man suddenly hurt him, definitely not. It had been a week already and according to the ones working at the infirmary he should be able to fully recover soon. That was great, he was excited that soon enough he wouldn't need anyone to take care of him. In fact, he could perfectly take care of himself! 

  
  


Having to fend for himself for two years gave him some insight on how cruel the outside world could be. Sitting on the soft comfortable bed that was in the infirmary Tommy pondered, how was his family? How was Tubbo? Wilbur? Phil? ….Techno…? To be fair, Tommy had a very distant memory of his older brother Technoblade, but he knew he wasn't that bad of a guy and that was all he needed to know. 

  
  


After a while Tommy stood up and slowly got up from his bed, with caution Tommy walked around the place. Looking out a window gave him a pretty good estimate of how early it was, the sun still had not risen so there really shouldn't be anyone awake at the moment. Tommy had to force himself not to ask Dream if he could stay with him-- because well, Tommy could take care of himself! Yup, he wasn't scared of being alone, yeah yeah..

In full honesty Tommy was frankly quite tired of wearing this ‘long dress’, which he had eventually found out was actually called a hospital gown. He had told Dream about this current problem and Dream had told him that he'll ‘figure it out soon’, whatever Dream had planned out he hoped he could solve this soon. 

He was hoping to get some information about this place, besides Dream telling him about how many fights he gets himself into with some of the civilians Tommy had basically no information about this place, for all he knows there could be an evil cult behind the scenes! Or maybe he just had a very weird imagination, Wilbur always told him how wild he can be, in both imagination and personality. Tommy sighed fondly, even if they did technically leave him on his own he couldn't help but long to see them again, regardless of if they hated him or not. 

He huffed, that longing to see them again soon becoming untouched and overwhelming anger, why why why why why why _why why why why why why why **why--**_

_ Why did he get left behind? What could he have possibly done to deserve this? He didn't understand, he didn't want to. The answer to his questions could only be that they hated him, despised him , he could've been better, he should've been better, maybe then he wouldn't have been left all alone--- _

  
  
  
  


“What are you doing out of bed?”

Tommy blinked cautiously looking towards where the source of the voice had come from before being met with white blank mysterious eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?--”

“LANGUAGE!” The creature in front of him huffed, it was wearing some sort of lab coat with a few tears at the end. It shook his head disapprovingly at the swear, 

“Really now.. you kids have to make sure not to swear so much- oh- actually, your that Tommy kid aren't you? The one Dream found right?”

Tommy, although still shaken up about the sudden creature's appearance nodded hesitantly. “Yeah..yeah that's me i guess..”

“Well it's nice to meet you! Even if you did swear, I'm sure we can work on that. After all, Dream can have a bad influence on you. He's always been reckless and mischievous--”

“W-who are you?”

The creature (Demon???) blinked before kneeling down before him, giving him a somehow comforting smile, “I'm Badboyhalo! Sorry if i scared you back there-- it's not everyday you see a demon during the dark huh?”

So he was a demon!! ~~_Suspicious._~~

“Yeah yeah okay buddy.....Uh yeah im Tommy, but i wouldn't mind if you called me Big T!"

'Um okay.. Well back to what i was saying, why are you out of bed so early? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Tommy awkwardly glanced around as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. I mean, what would this 'Badboyhalo' (weird name actually) think about him trying to look into what this place is? He couldn't risk anything now.

"Uhm...i was just er- THIRSTY! Yup.. Uh mind telling me where the fuck i can get some water?!-"

"Language! Jeez you need to be taught how to not be such a bad muffin. I'll probably talk to Dream about this later..." 

"Is 'muffin' supposed to replace a swear?! What the fuck"

"Language!- and it's not!! Ugh..please just- ill just lead you to where you can get some water but afterwards me and Dream are going to have a long talk.." 

If the price to not get in trouble was for Dream himself to get in trouble instead then it was a price he was willing to pay,

"Sorry Dream your sacrifice will not be in vain... pfft..." He muttered softly as to not get heard by the creature in front of him before nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay okay!!"

  
  


Nervously Tommy began to follow Badboyhalo towards where he assumed was where you would get drinks. Tommy wasn't that thirsty so maybe he should've come up with a better excuse huh? Well he'll drink it anyway, a little water never hurt anyone anyway. 

"Soooooooo..." Tommy muttered as he continued to follow along awkwardly

"Uh, do you work here...?? At this hospital place i mean-"

"Oh yeah kinda, i'm usually the one healing but recently i've been practicing on my potion making skills-"

"Potions?!? What kind?!?" Tommy was never allowed near any potions, usually Phil would tell him how dangerous some potions can be, but he really didn't pay attention when Phil lectured him half of the time. Tommy would always just let Wilbur inform him afterwards about what he missed. Then again Wilbur wasn't always reliable....telling a 12 year old about drugs wasn't exactly his best moments.

"Well most of them have healing properties in them! But i'm focusing on creating potions that could potentially help others, like.......making someone stronger than usual!" 

"THAT IS SO COOL! Do you think i can have some!?" 

"Well I'd rather check if it's safe first...but maybe. I'll just have to see what Dream thinks about it"

...Was dream his fucking guardian now? When the fuck did that happen?

Sighing, Tommy replied with an 'okayyy..'

Tommy was definitely going to bring this up to Dream though. That guys gonna get a piece of his mind, who does he think he is?! Becoming his fucking dad or some shit! He-

  
  
  


"We're here, go get some water and then go back to bed okay?'

Tommy stopped his train of thought as he looked up at Badboyhalo and nodded nervously.

"Okayyyyyy!!!!!"

He walked on over to the dispenser that apparently gave water, grabbed a cup and waited. Soon after a trail of clean water came out and landed inside said cup. Tommy blinked as he watched it happen before simply gulping the water down as quick as he could amd once he did he softly placed the cup down onto the counter and looked back to where Badboyhalo was last seen at.

  
  


"Okay well i-" 

Oh. 

The weird Demon had already left, with the only indication of someone being there with him was the golden apple left supposedly for him. Tommy looked around in confusion as to where Badboyhalo could've gone but eventually brushed the thought and excitedly walked on over to the apple. He's only ever seen one when Wilbur had stolen one from Phil so he could show Tommy what a golden apple was. It was funny at the time. 

Tommy casually grabbed the golden apple and kept it in his pocket, he wasn't really sure what to do with it so he'll just keep it until he figures out what to do with it eventually. Maybe asking Dream was an option too. Nodding to himself Tommy nervously tried to make his way back to his bed, he never liked being alone, especially in the dark. Now he felt stupid. So much for looking into this place huh?

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"So i heard you were out of bed earlier than usual" Dream spoke, placing down a tray of breakfast gently onto the counter near Tommy's bed.

"Er-- yup! Y'know just getting something to drink! Like water haha,," Tommy laughed, quickly stuffing his face with food nervously before giving Dream a quick nod.

“Yeah yeah okay…..Anyway, i was wondering if you're free today? Well, if your feeling okay enough to do something--”

At the thought of doing something Tommy quickly perked up and faced Dream.

“ YEAH YEAH!! I'M DOING FINE! I wanna do something!!! I've just been in my bed and shit! I'm so boreddddd” He groaned, dramatically posing as if he were injured while Dream simply laughed at his antics,

“I'm not surprised, if i was bedridden for a week i'd simply die” Dream joked playfully before standing up and facing Tommy. 

“Well let's go then Big T”

Tommy gasped, “You called me Big T!!!”

“Oh shut up lets just go already,” 

Tommy happily stood up and got ready to follow Dream as he went to put on his shoes-

“Wait actually- Tommy i have something for you!’

Tommy blinked, surprised at what that entailed, 

_ ‘What? Did he get me a gift?’ _

Dream smiled, the man suddenly pulling out a somewhat big bag, (well it depends on how tall you are in full honesty-) and handing it over to Tommy. The boy cautiously yet curiously looked at the bag before taking it into his arms.

“What is it?”

“Just look inside!”

Quickly eyeing Dream he nodded as he then turned his full attention towards the bag. Suspiciously he slowly began to untie the bag and once he did he slowly and carefully peeked inside.

Inside the bag were-- in simple terms, clothes! All worry and fear quickly evaporated as Tommy excitedly began to pull everything out of the bag. The first thing that he had notably noticed was the familiar red and white shirt he would usually wear. Though there were quite a bit of difference between this one and the one he used to wear, like how instead of the old one this one had long sleeves underneath and the clothing itself looked more fancy you could say. 

  
  


There were other things too, brown shorts with a few pockets, some ordinary looking shoes, socks, and what he assumed were black fingerless gloves. They looked cool, he had to admit. And then there was-- 

….A light green bandana? Tommy blinked at the piece of fabric, he had a distant memory of Tubbo telling him how cool it'd be if they had matching bandanas. Of course he had jokingly dismissed the idea, saying how clingy Tubbo was. But now it only served as a reminder of what he could have had. 

  
  


Quickly shaking the thoughts from his head he moved his gaze towards Dream.

"A bandana…?" He questioned.

"Thought it'd look cool on you, and i think it's obvious why i chose a light green color" He winked, gesturing at his light green hoodie. "Then again if you don't like it i guess i can get you another-" 

_ 'Wow. This guy is really desperate to be friends with me at this point. But who wouldn't? I am quite awesome'  _

Tommy smiled " Nah its fine Big D, i like it" He looked back at the bandana in hand before happily tying it on his neck, it was the least he could do for Dream.

Dream obviously looked pleased as he smiled at the action, and if he didn't mention the use of the nickname 'Big D' then that means he's probably really overjoyed at the moment. Even though to the regular person it wouldn't seem like Dream was happy. But Tommy knew better, he's learned how to read people so he would know. 

Standing up Dream showed a quick thumbs up towards Tommy. 

"It looks good on you! It took a while to convince them to sew you some new clothes but don't worry, i have my ways"

_ 'And what ways were those..??' _

"Anyway I'll wait for you outside, once you finish changing just go outside okay?" 

Tommy quickly nodded in confirmation as he watched Dream walk out of the place. He peacefully smiled at the clothes.

"Thanks" he muttered,

  
  
  
  


* * *

Dream sighed in relief at the fact that Tommy had accepted the clothes, he was quite worried about him not liking the clothes he had picked out. Though it seemed like it went perfectly fine. 

Nervously he took out a paper from one of his pockets, it was somewhat a wanted poster. But by the way the people spoke and muttered it was more of a warning to look out for the person on the paper than actually capturing them. Dream frowned, he couldn't let him near his own village.

  
  


"Technoblade eh? Lets see how good you are then," 


End file.
